narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Last One
Synopsis Chino confirms to Sasuke she intended to use the exploding humans to attack him and Konoha in vengeance against the Uchiha for driving her clan to the Valley of Hell, but ended up meeting him in the Bamboo Village. Her plans changed after Iō last words put Sasuke on Fūshin's track. Chino explains the Chinoike clan's jutsu uses blood, and that with the high iron content of the lake in the Valley of Hell, she'll be even more powerful. She uses her blood and the lake to create a multi-headed blood dragon, but Sasuke quickly decapitates all of its heads with his electrified sword. Chino manages to wound Sasuke, and as his wound closes, she uses the Ketsuryūgan to show him himself turning into an exploding human. Sasuke asks her if that's how she creates them, and Chino realises she's under the Sharingan's genjutsu, Sasuke standing on her blood dragon, which collapses. Chino envied Sasuke because he always had someone to love him, while she was alone from the start, which reminds Sasuke of Naruto and Sakura. Chino asks Sasuke why he still fights for Konoha, and he tells her about Naruto. Chino isn't convinced the world they want to bring about can be a reality, and tells Sasuke to kill her. Fūshin arrives, in bad shape, and tells Sasuke he'll have to kill him to get to Chino. Sasuke tells Chino his words to her should make sense now. Chino asks Fūshin not to fight, as she couldn't bear losing him. Chino wishes she hadn't met him in the Bamboo Village, so she could still hate him, and wishes to see the world Sasuke spoke of. In Konoha, guided by Hinata's Byakugan, Sakura finishes extracting the foreign chakra infecting the exploding humans. They talk about the apprehension of the perpetrators, and how Sasuke wasn't there when they thought he would be. In prison, Kakashi meets Chino, Fūshin and Karyū, and Chino claims responsibility for the incident. Kakashi tells them the Mizukage wants to take custody of them. Mei arrives with Chōjūrō, and aware of their past connection with the village, wants them to help Kirigakure, as a form of atonement. At the Coliseum, Sasuke challenges all the shinobi, to earn them all their freedom. Chino is concerned about him fighting so many shinobi with kekkei genkai, but Naruto assures her Sasuke will win. After defeating all the shinobi, Futsu asks Sasuke what will happen to them. He says Kumogakure will take them in. The Raikage arrives with C, Darui, and several other shinobi. As the island of the Coliseum is nearest to Kumogakure, Kakashi argued with the Raikage they're his responsibility, as well as arresting all the Coliseum's patrons. A tells Sasuke about the time Naruto begged him not to kill him, and how he's glad he didn't. En Oyashiro meets up with Orochimaru, having escaped arrest. They discuss the Chinoike clan, En Oyashiro revealing himself to have the Ketsuryūgan, to be Chino's father, and to have killed the clan. Seeing how Chino's time in the Coliseum was harming her, he coordinated with Orochimaru to use Sasuke to stop her. Naruto and Sakura discuss Sasuke. Sasuke receives a message from Naruto by hawk, where Naruto says Sasuke protecting the village is like he's from the Konoha Police Force, which sparks in Sasuke a memory from talking with Itachi about wanting to join. Sasuke thinks maybe it's time to visit Konoha. Credits